The Saviour
by Jenniferl9019
Summary: No one knows how she made it out, she was the only survivor. But what happens when she is nearly in another accident? Will she be saved and meet the blue eyed stranger who seems to save her from all accidents? Will he recognize her?
1. Everything Changed

**Chapter 1: Everything Changes**

"Beep, Beep, Beep..."

Elena rolled over turning off her alarm. She had been up all night unable to sleep, tossing and turning thinking about the past 5 years. Bonnie had left town right after graduation to become a lawyer in New York and a year later Jeremy moved to New York to be with Bonnie while going to art school. Caroline decided to stay in town and open up her own clothing boutique since she couldn't decide what she wanted to be. She has recently received the opportunity to expand her clothing business which means moving to New York and opening a store there. Jenna is now a Nurse here in Mystic Falls and working at the same hospital as Elena who is in the residents program and finished her first year. Elena decided when she graduated that she would follow in her dads foot steps and become a pediatric surgeon. Since the news of Caroline going to New York, Elena has been trying to make up her mind and decide if she should leave her home town and her aunt to go the city were all of her friends were.

"Elena get up or you will be late for your flight," Jenna yelled barging into Elena's room turning on the lights, making Elena grab her pillow and pull it onto her face to block out the light.

"But its 4 in the morning and there's still two hours before my flight leaves," Elena muffled, " have you even packed yet?" Jenna questioned getting annoyed at this not very enthusiastic Elena.

"No, but-"

"But nothing, you have two hours to pack and get ready to leave or else I will find a crate and stuff you and your clothes into it!" Jenna yelled again walking out of the bedroom. Elena groaned rolling out of bed and walking into the bathroom to have a cold shower to wake her up.

Two hours later Jenna drops Elena off at the airport and hugs her goodbye. " Behave, don't get into trouble and have fun. I will see you this summer sometime, ok." "Yes, bye, love you," Elena quickly replied wanting to just get onto the plane and leave so she could sleep.

Two and a half hours later Elena plane landed. She managed to sleep the whole time which made her less grumpy than earlier. She was getting her luggage when all of a sudden to many hands wrapped around her in a warm hug making her sigh a breath of relief. When they finally let go and she turned around and all she could see were the smiles of her two best friends and her brother.

"Took you long enough to get here, we expected you last week." Caroline wined still with a mile wide smile on her face.

"Sorry Care I just wasn't ready to move to the big city, but Aunt Jenna kept pushing and here I am." Elena said with a fake smile on her face raising her hands up in the air. Bonnie was glaring at Elena because she saw right through the smile knowing it was fake and unenthusiastic.

"How about we drop off your stuff at your new apartment and go for drinks after to celebrate?" Jeramy asked trying to lighten the mood

"Yes, thats a good idea Jeramy, lets go." Caroline replied

 **DPOV**

" Coke, really Ric, you choose coke as you poison? Whats wrong with you tonight, your all moody." Damon said rolling his eyes.

" Well not all of us can party and drink every night like you, especially on a work night." Alaric fired back.

" I find it helps with work, you know, by blocking out all of the annoying wanna-bees and it activates your imagination!" Damon says in his usual work sucks tone.

" And why are you not looking for someone to get into your bed right now, is their not enough pretty girls for you tonight?" Alaric questioned

" That and I'm not drunk enough." Damon replied downing his full glass of bourbon.

" What ever, I'm going to the washroom." Alaric said getting off his seat and walking away.

Just then Damon turned his head to the Door of the club and saw a beautiful brunette along with a group of three other people walk in. It was weird because she looked familiar to Damon but he couldn't remember who or why. He decided to just shake it off and order another bourbon just as Alaric sat down in his seat next to Damon.


	2. Have We Met Before?

**Chapter 2: Have We Met Befor?**

 **EPOV**

Jeramy let Elena pick the club they would go to because she didnt want a plain old bar. The club was called Vervain and from the outside it was flashy and playing really loud music. The moment they walked in all they could see were sweaty shadows dancing all over the place to the loud music with great base.

"Wow Elena, you sure know how to pick them!" Jeramy yelled over the loud music with a smirk on his face.

"Ya Elena, I think I will let you choose what we drink." Caroline said walking over to the bar.

"What will it be?" the blond haired bartender with blue eyes asked.

"Hmmm, how about three shots of whiskey." Elena said with a wide smile knowing Bonie would only make it to one and Caroline not too many after.

"What how come your not having any?" Caroline asked Jeramy when the shots were passed out.

"Because Im the designated driver." Jeramy said with a smile. Truthfully Jeramy rarly ever drinks since he cleaned up his act after their parents died. After the accident he went off the rails doing drugs and drinking till he passed out every night. He cleaned himself up intime to get his grades up to graduate shocking a lot of people.

"So Elena, how has Mystic Falls been?" Bonnie asked.

"Quiet as usual, your Grams misses you, she asked when you were going to visit." Elena replied.

"Um I was actually hoping to go back with you this summer just to visit if thats ok."

"Oh, ya we should all go back this summer and visit our family, I wonder how Matt is doing?" Caroline interupted.

"Ya sounds good." both Elena and Jeramy said imediatly both wanting to go see their aunt and their parents grave.

"Yaay." Caroline shreeked.

Two more shots later, Elena found herself out on the dance floor swaying her hips to the music and jumping to the beat. She found that she was actually enjoying herself tonight being with her friends, she hadnt done it in a while and missed it. As she danced her way through the crown she found herself being groaped multiple times by the people around her, and once and a while she would stop and grind herself against an atractive man and then move away.

An hour later Elena found herself feeling a little fuzzy caused bye the alchohall mixed with the heated air. She was about to take a step back when a well toned chest collided with her back and hands gripped her hips. She decided she would grind against this one last man befor leaving. As she swayed along to the music, the mans hands roamed her sides. The feel of the touch made her relax into the chest. She noticed something different about this man than any other man she had danced with, their bodys molded together perfectly. Deciding to face the man behind her, she took one swift turn and came face to face with a black raven haired man with crystal blue eyes that seemed to hipnotise you.

"Enjoying the sight." the man asked with a side ways smirk that would place a spell on who ever looked at him.

"Im sorry..." elena said with a pause "but have we met befor?"

"I've slept with a lot of women, you would have to be very specific about the where and when." the man said with the same smirk as befor.

"Never mind." Elena said shaking her head at the inapropriate answer and walking away like all the other men befor.

When she found Jeramy she told him that she was bailing early so that she could unpack and get some rest. She went outside and called a cab and just after she hung up she herd a male voice say "I didnt introduce myself properly, I'm Damon, Damon Salvator."

Elena looked that the man who introduced himself and recongnized the blue eyes imediatly.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." Elena said not being able to tear her eyes away from the man in front of her.

"Need a ride?" Damon asked politly .

"I called a cab, but thanks." Elena said with a smile.

"I'll wait with you than." Damon smirked as he leaned against the wall looking at the women befor him.

Ten minutes later the taxi had still not come and Elena way leaning over the curb to look for the cab but nothing.

"I thought you called a cab?" Damon said to Elena who was growing impatient.

"I did, he must have forgot. Are you sill offering me a ride home?" Elena asked knowing his answer.

"Well I wouldnt want to leave you here all alone on these streats so yes, follow me to my car."

As Damon crossed the streat, Elena followed. Half way across the streat, elena heard a car turn the corner with screaching tires but befor Elena could do anything as the lights moved closer, she got pushed out of the way and hit the ground just as she heard a bang. When Elena picked herdself off the ground the car was no where to be seen but off in the distance there was a black figure laying on the ground, then realization hit her.

"Damon"


	3. Who Is He?

**Chapter 3- Who Is He?**

"Damon" Elena yelled again running towards him. She checked his pulse, it was week but there. She noticed his phone on the ground and picked it up putting it in her pocket. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and diald 911 and gave them the information they needed befor starting CPR.

When the ambulance arived they got him on the cart and intubated him. She decided to go with them sinse he saved her and she needed to know if he was going to survive.

" Do you know he name of this man?" the paramedic asked not taking his eyes off the fataly injured man infront of him.

"Damon Salvatore" Elena replied with a shaky breath.

"And what is your name mam?" the other paramedic asked pumping air into Damons lungs.

"Elena Gilbert, I am going into my second year of my residence program, is there anything I can do?" Elena said looking back and forth from Damon to the parametics.

"You can answer our questions, now are you related to this man at all?"

"No, I've only known him for about an hour." Elena said knowing she was not being every helpful.

When they reached the hospital, Elena followed the men into the emergency room when the doctors told her to wait in the waiting room. She couldn't help herself from pacing back and forth when she remembered something, his phone. She pulled out Damons phone from her coat pocket and turned it on hoping it was unlocked, and to her luck it was. She went into his text messaged and looked through the contacts hoping to find a family member or girlfriend, but instead she found some guy named Alaric. Deciding he was her best shot, she dialled his number on her phone and put it to her ear. It rung twice befor someone picket up.

"Hello" the male voice said.

"Hi, Alaric is it?" Elena asked.

"Um ya, Why? Who is this?" Alaric asked concernd.

"Im Elena, Damon has been in an accident and is in the Presbyterian Hospital?"

"Ok, I will be right there." Alaric said befor hanging up.

Fifteen minutes later a man with a mixture of blond and brown hair with a little but of stubble on his face walked into the room.

"Are you Elena?" the man asked walking up to her.

"Yes, I assume you are Alaric."

" Yes, so tell me, what happend, how is he?" Alaric asked motioning to two seats in the corrner of the room.

"He was going to give me a ride home, so we crossed the street when a car turned the corner and sped towards me. All of a suden I was pushed to the ground and I herd a bang. When I got off the ground the car was gone and Damon was on the ground. I don't know how he is doing, he is in surgary right now." Elena explained to Alaric whos face turned white.

Alaric didn't say anything her just sat there in silence. Elena decided to sit there and not say anything else to because all she really wanted was to see how Damon was doing. Elena was in deep thought trying to remember anything about the vehicle that hit Damon when she was pulled out of her thoughts by a flash. Elena looked up noticing a camera man at the other side of the room. All of a suden Alaric stood up and went to the receptionest desk. Elena didn't know what Alaric asked but he turned around to look at her and motioned her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked as they turned a corrner to go down an empty hallway.

"To a private room. Don't need the paparazzie disturbing us." Alaric simply said walking into a room with some chairs.

"Paparazzie?" Elena said curiously.

"Ya... he... um, you know what I think I will let him talk to you about it when hes consious."

"What is he... another Zach Efron/Johnny Depp?" Elena simply asked not knowing how close to the truth she really was.

"Ya, something like that." Alaric said smirking at her.

Four hours later Elena was woken up by a doctor entering the room. Elena woke Alaric up so he wouldn't miss what the doctor was about to say.

"Mam... Sir, Im Dr. Lane" the doctor greeted "I have and update on Mr. Salvatore"

"Ok go on." Alaric said mocing closer.

"Mr. Salvatore has sustaind some serious injuries, he is actually one of the luckier ones though. He has a major concussion, three brocken ribs, and a ruptured spleen. All have been taken care of. He will need to stay here for a week then he will get to go home on bed rest for three weeks. Is their any family we need to call and inform?"

"No, his dad is out of the country and same wit his brother." Alaric said obiously hiding something.

"You said he was one of the lucky ones, what do you mean?" Elena asked the doctor.

"Well in most cases accidents like this can paralise people and in few cases death." the doctor replied.

"Oh...wow." both Alaric and Elena said just above a whisper.

" He should be waking up within the next hour or two so if you want to go and see him follow me." the doctor said knowing that was all they wanted to do.

As Elena walked into the room after the doctor she imediatly spoted the bed that held the man that save her life. She walked over to his bed and took his hand in hers and sat down in the chair that was beside her. Alaric took a seat in the chair on the other side of the bed leaning back and closing his eyes.

An hour and a half later Elena woke up and found her head laying on the bed by Damons hand. Alaric was still asleep so Elena decided to go find a cafiteria to get some coffee.

When she got back everyone was still asleep so she sat back down. Elena looked at Damon and studied his features. His face was a little bruised and swelled but if you looked hard enough you could see the innocent face of someone whos been through a lot. Elena started to wonder about this man, his past mainly. But before she could continue her train of though she was interupted by a voice comming from the man infront of her on the bed. She didn't even notice his eyes open.

"You look like someone I know." Damon said looking at Elena trying to smirk.

"Hmm.. I wonder why." Elena responded with a kind smile.

Damon laughed, but stoped when the pain was to much.

"Easy there, you have a concussion, broken ribs, and a ruptured spleen." Elena said frowning at the sight infront of her.

"Damn" was all he said.

There was a moment of silence before Elena turned to look at Damon in the eyes.

"Thankyou for saving me last night." Elena said not tearing her eyes away from Damons.

"Don't mention it." he replied.

"Sorry about all of this though." Elena said looking over his body.

"Why? Whats a few bumps and bruises if it means saving a beautiful womens life?" Damon smirked.

At that Elena looked away at this warm feeling gathering in her cheeks asumming it was blush. At that same time Alaric had started to stir from his sleep. Feeling releaved of the tension Elena moved so she was fully in her chair and not so close to Damon. Alaric was fully awake now and he pulled his chair up closer do Damons bed.

"How ya feeling man?" Alaric asked softly.

"Like Im flying in cloud nine! You?" Damon joked.

Alaric just laughed and said "Well I guess he back to his old self."

Elena smiles and Excused herself to make some phone calls.


	4. Painful Memories

**Chapter 4- Painful Memories**

"Hey Jeramy."

"Hi Elena why wern't you at your apartment this morning." Jeramy asked concerned.

"I am at the hospital, there was an accident last night just out side of the club, I'm fine but I'm going to stay here just to make sure the person who saved me is ok." Elena said hoping Jeramy would not get worried.

"Are you sure your ok, do you want me to come and wait with you?" Jeramy asked a little more concerned than before.

"No, Im ok. I will call you later to pick me up." Elena said reasuring him.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later than. Bye."

"Bye" Elena hung up and took a breath.

Elena walked back into the room and sat down in the same chair as befor, Damon looked at her but didn't say anything. A few minutes later Alaric stood up.

"I'm going to get some coffee, Do you want some Elena?" Alaric asked.

"Um, ya sure." Elena replied with a sigh and Alaric walked out of the room.

"You know you don't have to stay here, I'll be fine. Besides you don't even know me, so why are you still here?" Damon asked curiously.

"I'm still here because you saved me and I would like to know if my hero is going to be ok. But if you don't want me her I will leave." Elena said starting to get up.

"No, stay. It's just... no one ever seem to care about me, Except Alaric." Damon said grabbing Elena's hand gently pulling her back down to her seat.

"So whats with the paparazzie?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow at Damon.

Damon lost himself looking into her eyes, the girl looked as though she had been through a lot of pain in her short life. Damon couldn't help but compaire, his own father disownd him and his brother rarly speaks to him. When Damon was thirteen his mother passed away from heart cancer. He is all alone except for his best friend who hes known since university.

"Well I guess that comes with being a Salvatore, its all starts when my parents moved here to the States." Damon started.

"From Italy I assume sinces Salvator is Italian." Elena interupted.

"Yup. They were young and my father wanted to go to school to become a Producer. So he did and graduated top of his class. He is well know for his movies now and is always traveling. My brother, Stafan, and I are also producers following in our fathers foot prints." Damon explaind.

"Something tells me you don't get along very well with you father and brother. What about you mother?" Elena asked since he mentioned nothing about her.

"She passed away when I was young and I don't really talk about it." Damon said with a frown growing on his face.

Its weird, Damon has never opend up about his past to no one except Alaric. But for some reason it felt normal and comforting with Elena, who he has only known since last night.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to continue if you don't want to. I also have a dark past." Elena said not wanting to push Damon to talk.

"Why what happend to you that was so bad." Damon asked seeing hurt in Elena's eyes.

Elena sighed, her eyes wanting to tear up.

"When I was seventeen I went to a party in the woods with my boyfriend and two best friends. We were drinking and dancing. It was about midnight when my boyfriend pulled me over to his car. We were making out and things started to get a little heavy, I tried to pull away but he held me in place. He opend the door to his car and pushed me inside and I hit my head on the door as I fell down across the seat and he just laughed and started to pull my clothes off. I kept fighting him trying to push him off of me, he just hit me and told me to stop moving. My clothes were almost off when my friend Matt saw what was going on and ran over to help me. He pulled my boy friend off and punched him to the ground and I quickly got dressed and he helped guid me away. He offered me a ride home but I told him I would call my parents and aske them to come and get me."

"Wow... that's.." was all Damon could say befor Elena continued.

"When my parents picked me up it started to rain and when we reached a bridge called wickery bridge we lost controll of the car and went over the edge into the water. I was the only survivor, nobody knew how I got out of the car.." Elena was interupted by Alaric walking into the room and handing her her coffee.

"Thank you." was all Elena said.

Damon's eyes were glued to Elena's.

"Your from Mystic Falls?" Damon said as his eyes got bigger when images started to flood into his head.

"Ya, why?" Elena aske furrowing her brows.

" I was born and raised their." Damon said smiling at Elena.

Elena smiled back but it wasn't as big as Damons. Alaric looked at them confused because he didn't know what they were talking about.

"um.. Damon, the paparazzie is going wild out side of the hospital what should I tell them." Alaric asked .

"Tell them Im fine and to leave." Alaric nodded and Elena's phone buzzed.

Elena looked at her phone and saw a text from Caroline asking if she wanted to hang out. Elena decided that it was about time to leave so she texted Caroline and asked her to pick her up from the hospital.

Elena pulled out Damons phone from her pocket again and typed her number into the contacts.

"My friend is picking me up right now, call me if you need anything, ok." Elena said

Damon nodded and Elena headed for the door.

"I will walk you out." Alaric said walking beside Elena .

Just as Elena and Alaric Steped outside there eyes were blinded bye multiple flashes and reporters calling out,

"Mam, whats your name?"

"Mam is Damon all right?"

"Mam, why did Damon risk his life for you?"

Elena looked over to Alaric, "So you wern't kidding about them being wild."

Alaric just laughed and turned to the paparazzie.

"All right guys. Damon is fine just a little bumbed up. Now please leave."

"Mam why did Damon save you, we have never seen you around him before, so what makes you so important?" a reporter asked.

Alaric saved Elena by pulling her back into the building. Elena looked up at Alaric.

"Thank you, that was a lot of peopleout there." Elena said.

"No problem, I know it can be over-whelming at first. But you should get used to it, it will be on the media for a few weeks." Alaric warned Elena.

"Oh ok." Elena said finding a wall to lean against.

All of a sudden Caroline stormed in.

"What the hell is going on outside. I had to park three blocks away because of the crowd."

"I'll explain on the way to my place. Alaric is there another way out of here?" Elena asked

"I'll go ask the receptionist." Alaric said and walked to the desk.

When Alaric walked back over to them he motioned them to follow him down a hallway. A few hallways later they found another door to the outside.

"Here is your way out." Alaric pointed to the door infront of them.

"Thank you Alaric. I will come back tomorrow if thats alright." Elena said.

"Sounds good, here's my number text me if you have any questions." Alaric said handing her a business card with his name and number on it.

Elena and Caroline walked out of the building and walked quietly to the car.

"So what happend, whats going on?" Caroline asked tired of the silences Elena was giving.

"Last night at the club i ended up dancing with a guy who turned out to be Damon Salavtore, and..."

"Wait, the Damon Salvatore?" Caroline asked.

"Ah yes. Anyways he offerd me a ride home when the taxi didn't show up and when we crossed the road to his car he pushed me out of the way because a car was headed towards me speeding. He got hit and I called the ambulance."

"OMG, is he alright?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, he is alright." Elena answerd.

Caroline looked over at the exosted Elena, "Change of plans. I'm taking you to the spa today! You look like you need it."

"That sounds acctually really good right now." Elena smiled looking over at Caroline.


End file.
